Pride and Dramatic Exits
by Bellie149
Summary: The story of James Potter and Lily Evans seen through the eyes of their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"So Lil, how was your first Head Meeting?"

"You know exactly how it was McKinnon, Alice already told me you guys heard me shouting."

"Alice! Spoilsport!"

"Hey! I'd be more concerned that you and Hestia didn't tell her that he was Head Boy, you could've saved yourselves a lot of grief."

"Wouldn't be as funny though would it? Plus this way, Black owes me a galleon and Pettigrew owes me 5 sickles."

"Guys, I am here you know! Marlene must you bet on every aspect of my life with _him_!"

"Yes Petal, it's my own personal record of the Potter and Evans love story."

"There is no love story. There's barely even a story!"

"Debateable my dear."

"Alice, help me?"

"Sorry Lily, but I'm with Marlene on this. You and Potter have a tumultuous relationship that can only end in a shotgun wedding and two beautiful children. Oh, and I call Godmother."

"Alice, you can't call Godmother, Lily has to choose. So obviously, it will be me."

"You're betting on her life, I think you'll find it'll be me."

"Hmm, well we'll see about that won't we? Where's Hest?"

"With Diggory."

"That's still happening?! He cheated on her last term!"

"She says she loves him!"

"Rubbish, she doesn't want to be alone."

"You're probably right."

"Where's Lily?"

"She left when we started talking about being Godmother to the inevitable Potter-Evans clan that will be happening any time soon."

"She's so blind, she's hiding from her feelings; she's denying herself true happiness!"

"Marlene, don't dramatize it. Lily's just being stubborn. To be completely honest, I bet she was perfectly okay with him being Head Boy to her Head Girl, her pride just prevented her from showing that. And speaking of pride, when are you going to tell Sirius that he didn't really catch you and Dearborn shagging in the broom cupboard?"

"I'm not. It doesn't matter, it's irrelevant."

"He still likes you, just like you still like him. If you tell him, it would make everything better. Marlene! You can't run away every time we have this conversation!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"I have a message from Marlene."

"Good morning to you too Hestia."

"Sorry, morning Lil. Anyway, Marlene says she's not coming to breakfast until she's certain that you won't hex her."

"Guess she'll go hungry then."

"Lily, c'mon it was just a bit of fun."

"Hestia, she locked me in a broom cupboard for five hours with _James Potter_. Not only that, I missed every important lesson I had yesterday and a meeting with Dumbledore. I'm going to hex her, deal with it."

"She's sorry though. And she's avoided you for almost 12 hours, I'm sure she can continue."

"I don't think so."

"Pardon?"

"See, I sort of reckoned she would hide, and that breakfast would be my best option to deal with her. So I asked the house elves to only make pancakes for breakfast, told them it was a special muggle tradition that actually happens in spring. Anyway, you know as well as anyone that if there's one thing Marlene McKinnon loves more than Quidditch, its pancakes for breakfast. Since it's a Saturday, I have no time to waste waiting for her. Why are you looking at me funnily?"

"How did you convince the house elves?"

"Well, I went to the kitchen and asked them politely."

"How do you know where the kitchen is?"

"That's not important."

"Lily?"

"Just wait 'til Marlene finds out there's pancakes, she won't know what to do with herself."

"How will she find out? Her sense of smell isn't that strong."

"I sent Moss to give her a bit of pancake wrapped in parchment."

"You're scary sometimes Lily Evans."

"Stop being dramatic Hest, it's just simple payback."

"Morning Lily, Hest."

"Morning Al, you sleep well?"

"Not that well, Dorcas forgot to silence Emmeline so the snoring was horrendous."

"Good thing about being Head Girl: own room with no one snoring."

"Oh shush Evans."

"Someone jealous Jones?"

"Yes. Quite simply, yes."

"Oh! I know I had something to ask you. Why is Marlene yelling at your owl about pancake in parchment?"

"Lily is training to be Potter's new partner in crime."

"Oh is that so? Well, I call Maid of Honour."

"Why does she leave every time you talk about her future with him?"

"Pride."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Alice, have you got my Charms notes? I need to go over them again."

"Yeah, they're upstairs. Let me just finish this sentence then I'll go and get them for you."

"Thanks. Al, why is Sirius repeatedly punching the sofa?"

"He caught Marlene and Dearborn in a broom cupboard."

"How bad was it?"

"Remus said it wasn't hard to guess what had happened given that Dearborn's trousers were by his ankles and both had misplaced their shirts."

"Poor Sirius. Bet Marlene's feeling daft now."

"She's actually still with Dearborn. Sirius is waiting for her to get back."

"Oh Merlin, we're going to have a repeat of last time aren't we? Does James know?"

"Does who know?"

"Ja-Potter. Does Potter know?"

"Not yet, why don't you tell him?"

"Why don't you go get my Charms notes and we stop talking about Potter?"

"If you're sure."

"Alice. Please just get my notes."

"Okay, hang on."

"Petal! What are you doing by your lonesome?"

"Hello Sirius. I'm waiting for Alice, then I'll be going."

"No need, I'm sure Jamesie-poo can survive without you for a bit."

"Sirius, is there a point to this conversation?"

"Not really. Hello Prewett. Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Here Lily."

"Alice, are you alright?"

"Diggory is in our dormitory. Hestia forgot to close her curtains. Scarred for life."

"Does he really have a tattoo? Hestia wouldn't tell me."

"Yep, it's real. That Hufflepuff on the train wasn't lying!"

"Diggory has a tattoo?"

"Yes, of a hippogriff, on his bottom."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're joking! You have got to be joking! Oh Merlin, I need to tell Prongs, oh Merlin! Oh McKinnon, Dearborn."

"Why has Sirius just ran from the Common Room?"

"The rumour about Diggory's tattoo is true."

"He also just saw you and Dearborn walk into the Common Room together."

"Sirius and I are over, he said so. Now, I'm off to bed."

"Be careful walking into the dorm."

"I didn't mean my bed. Night girls."

"Bet you she's the first one pregnant!"

"Alice! You can't- oh alright, but only a few sickles."

"Who's corrupted you Lily Evans?"

"Shut up and just shake my hand."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Remus, we need a word."

"Why do you three look ready to kill someone?"

"Not someone, Potter."

"While I'm sure you have a good enough reason to warrant the murder of the Head Boy, I don't know where he is."

"Oh no, we know where he is."

"Marlene, you're shaking."

"Shush Hestia, this is important."

"Yes I know that, but you're shaking. Alice look, she's shaking."

"Maybe she's ill?"

"I'm not ill. Merlin's beard, can we carry on with threatening to kill Potter please?"

"Sure, sorry. Remus, we know where Potter is"

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Fifth floor broom cupboard with Jasmine Brown."

"Oh. How do you know?"

"Lily told us. She saw them in fact. He apparently bailed out of their Heads' patrol to shag that bimbo."

"Lily said bimbo?"

"No, I added that. She didn't say anything except seeing them two. But currently, Lily is staring at the fire in the Common Room under the pretence of studying."

"She could be studying?"

"No, she isn't studying. It would be hard to study if you were reading _Witch Weekly_ and not the Transfiguration textbook you claim to be studying."

"So why are you killing James?"

"Remus, you're clever. Figure it out."

"Actually, I don't know why we're killing James Al."

"Hest, don't be an idiot. Marlene, you know why we're killing him don't you?"

"Well, actually…"

"Oh good Godric! We are killing James Potter because Lily Evans, after catching him in a broom cupboard, is thinking instead of studying."

"Alice, I don't understand how that means we have to kill him."

"Because, finally, she likes him and he has just screwed it up."

"No, I don't think that's what it means."

"Yeah, it could just mean that the great Lily Evans is tired of studying?"

"Yeah right Marlene. She would have to be on her deathbed to be tired of studying and even then she would still be reading."

"What do you think Remus?"

"This is not relevant!"

"Alice calm down."

"I give up. But you guys watch this space. Something is going to happen."

"What is it with our friends and dramatic exits?"

"Hate to break it to you Hestia, but you chose them."

"Shush Lupin, or we'll be killing you as well."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Alice? Are you awake?"

"Lily? What the hell are you doing here? It's, oh Godric Lily it's five o'clock in the morning! What do you want?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I figured out why I couldn't get the Calamity Potion right; I need to add another one and a half beetle eyes!"

"Lily Evans. Are you telling me you woke me up at five in the morning to tell me about Potions, when you don't even live in this room anymore?!"

"I suppose. Sorry Alice, I'll go now."

"Don't bother, I'm awake now. I'll get dressed hang on."

"I'm awake too Lily."

"Sorry Hestia."

"It's alright, I have kind of missed your crazy early morning discoveries."

"Kinda speaking for yourself there Hest."

"Well someone's grouchy aren't they Marlene?"

"Shut up, before I throw something at you."

"Guys, where's Emmeline? There's no snoring."

"She and Eddie Vance are a thing now."

"Emmeline Fortescue and Eddie Vance are a couple and I didn't hear about it?!"

"C'mon Hest, you can't know everything."

"I know, but that would be something I would I know."

"Hestia, shush for a sec. Is Marlene throwing up?"

"Oh, yeah, it happens every morning recently."

"Since when?"

"I dunno about a week ago?"

"Alice, you don't think?"

"I think we need to ask her."

"Marlene, can we come in?"

"Please don't say I told you so. I know that I need to go to Pomfrey, I just don't know what's going to happen afterwards."

"Well, we'll be here."

"But what if Caradoc isn't?"

"Then he isn't who you or anyone else needs in their life."

"Mar, let's go to Pomfrey now while everyone is sleeping yeah?"

"Okay. Thanks guys."

"It's what we're here for."

"It could be negative?"

"Thanks Hest, but I don't think it will be."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own of the characters.**

* * *

"Prewett, Longbottom told me you were here. I need to speak with you."

"Go away Sirius, I'm trying to study."

"What's your point?"

"Is this going to take long?"

"I don't know, let's see."

"Sirius…"

"Shush woman. Now, does Petal like Jamsie-poo?"

"I don't kn-"

"SIRIUS!"

"Remus, you look stressed."

"Sirius, its James. He got a letter, it's bad. You need to come now. Sorry Alice, bye!"

"Alice?"

"Oh hey Lil, what's up?"

"Jame-Potter got a letter."

"Yeah I know, Remus just came and got Sirius from here. Lily are you crying?"

"What if that happens to my mum? Dad's already gone and Petunia lives with Vernon. I'm not there to look after her!"

"Lily, oh Lily, shush please don't cry. Think of something else. Has Marlene spoken to Dearborn?"

"No, not yet. I can't believe she's going to have a baby."

"Lil, don't say that too loudly, not here."

"Sorry."

"I've just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"You owe me."

"You can't seriously be cashing in that bet?!"

"Of course I am. I called it, she was the first one to get, you know."

"Fine okay. Did she tell her parents?"

"She told her brother. He was going to help her break the news to them over Christmas Break."

"I can't believe we go back home next week."

"It's crazy how fast this term has gone. Two more and then we'll be finished with Hogwarts forever."

"Al, don't say that."

"Sorry."

"Do you think James will be okay?"

"Eventually. It will take some time and we've all got to help but one day he'll be okay."

"Should I start being nicer to him then?"

"Well, when your Dad…went, sorry, did you prefer it when people pitied you or treated you as normal?"

"Well as normal I suppose, but I like knowing they were supporting me."

"Do the same for James then."

"When did you get so wise Prewett?"

"I've always been wise. You just never noticed before."

"True."

"Actaully, Lil, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Something that may not be so wise."

"Please don't tell me you're in the same boat as Marlene."

"No, nothing like that. But Lily, you know I love Frank and we've been together since we were thirteen. Well, Frank and I have been talking about the future and Auror training and well last week he proposed, and I said yes."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Alice are you crazy?! Of course it's not a problem! I'm so happy for you, congratulations!"

"Thanks Lil."

"Oh I call Maid of Honour."

"Fine, but only if I'm yours."

"Deal."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Remus!"

"Oh hey Lily."

"Hi, I was looking for you."

"That's nice. Er, Lil, why are you so out of breath?"

"I've been rushing around trying to get things ticked off my to-do list."

"That's a long list"

"Yeah, well you know Head Girl responsibilities, there's a bit more now that James is grieving not that I'm saying he's slacking, I just don't want to delegate his work, the prefects don't need to see any weakness of power, helping the prefects plan the winter ball, trying to buy Christmas presents, obviously revising for NEWTs, stuff like that."

"Is that my name? Why am I on your list?"

"You are? Oh yes! I wanted to know what your plans, you and the other three, for Christmas break? Because obviously, James and Sirius are still, mourning, and I didn't know if they would…"

"Well Peter is going home, that's about it as far as our plans go."

"Okay, well what if you, Marlene, Hestia, Alice, probably Frank as well actually, and I stay here for Christmas, so the boys aren't alone?"

"That sounds good, I'll ask the other two see if they're up for it."

"Fabulous! Thanks Remus! You haven't seen Hagrid have you?"

"Not recently, why?"

"I need to talk to him about larger than normal turkeys, anyway best be off. Bye!"

"Lupin, why are you standing in the corridor?"

"McKinnon, heading for the common room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Walk with me. I just had an interesting conversation with our Head Girl."

"Lily?"

"Yes that's the one, she wants us to stay here so James and Sirius aren't alone over Christmas."

"That's not shocking, its Lily being Lily. She's being kind, she's thinking of others. Why's that so surprising?"

"She called James, James three times."

"So?"

"It was completely unprompted. She didn't even correct herself once."

"Dammit Alice is right."

"Yeah, she is. Where are you going?"

"Hurry Lupin, we need to hold a summit meeting!"

"Okay, but do we have to do it now?"

"Yes! Now move!"

"Marlene, Remus? Why are you running?"

"Hestia, come quickly, Alice is right,"

"Right about what?

"Hest, c'mon please don't be slow, we're in a hurry."

"Hey, I'm not being slow!"

"She's talking about Lily and James."

"What about them?!"

"Oh my god, Hestia Jones follow us now. I can't believe you haven't got this yet."

"Fine! But do we really have to run?"


End file.
